Researching The Relationship
by LBx
Summary: Heero hits to books to find out how someone knows when their in love . . .


~raises an eyebrow~ I have no clue where this fic came from. I find it's really different for my writing, especially since it's 2x1 instead of 1x2. Okay, so this is the start of my 2x1 fics. (Don't you just love writing about a new pairing?) Pleeeeeease tell me how bad it is . Lately I decided I hate how I write Duo, so I'm experimenting to find his character. Which means I'm not focusing on Heero, so . . . Please R/R? ~sweatdrops~  
  
Warnings: 1+2, 2x1  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it a million times, I do not own these adorable bishies. I just borrow them for my own weird purposes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo yawned and rolled over in bed, glaring at the boy across the room. The desk light illuminated the small bedroom as the clock changed to read the midnight hour. Small towers of books surrounded the floor space by Heero, the Japanese youth submersed in one of the novels.  
  
"Ne, Heero? What're ya doing over there?" The braided youth sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Can't whatever it is wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Heero responded by turning the page in his book. Duo sighed and got to his feet. Grabbing a book from the stacks and pulling himself onto the desk, the American looked at the title.  
  
"Romance For Dummies?" Violet eyes blinked and focused on Heero. The Wing pilots appeared to sink further into his chair, his Prussian orbs still focused on the text.  
  
Duo leaned over and lifted another book, and then another. All were popular romance books, ranging from novels to help topics on counseling broken relationships.  
  
"Heero," The braided pilot firmly tugged the book in his comrade's hands away. "Why the hell are you ready books on saving a marriage?"  
  
"I'm planning ahead?" The dark-haired boy mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Heero lifted his head slightly, just catching the exasperated expression on Duo's face. "I want to know how someone knows they're in love." The Japanese pilot confessed.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "You think you can learn that from a book?" Heero nodded slowly. "That's crazy! It's like, trying to master the Zero System by reading the instruction manual!" Pausing for a breath, Duo looked at his smaller friend. Heero had lowered his head again and sunk deeper into his seat. The American sighed. "Look, if you read the instruction manual on the Zero System, would you call yourself a master of it? No. If you wanted to master the system, you'd need to test it out, get a feel for it."  
  
"So you think I should dive into a relationship and if I screw up, it wasn't meant to be?"  
  
"Er, that's not what I mean either." Duo leaned back on his elbows and swung his legs, allowing them to brush against Heero's. "When do you think someone is in love, Heero?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm reading these books!" The Japanese youth half- shouted, half-whined. His dark cobalt eyes rose to meet Duo's gaze. "Have you ever been in love with someone?"  
  
The American smiled softly. "Yeah."  
  
"How did you know?" There was a demanding tone to Heero's voice, his eyes showing his determination to get the answers he sought.  
  
"Well . . . " Duo studied Heero's expression and chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember. It happened over a period of time and one day I realized I had fallen head over heals."  
  
Heero chewed his bottom lip and nodded. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a pencil and paper, beginning to make notes. Duo rolled his eyes again and sighed. Wiggling the pad away from Heero, the American tossed it off to one side. Then he took the pencil and tucked it behind Heero's ear.  
  
"Is it Relena? If it is, she's not going to care what you do. She'll just be happy that-"  
  
"It's not her. I-it's not a girl." Heero ducked his head again as Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean you're-"  
  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you!" Heero blurted out. "I know I'm not normal, but I- I couldn't help it."  
  
"Of course not." Duo replied. "It wasn't your decision who you fell in love with."  
  
The Japanese pilot peaked up at his friend, seeing only warmth reflected in the purple depths. "It doesn't disgust you?" Heero asked uneasily. Duo shook his head and the smaller boy relaxed. "Tell me about your lover, Duo?"  
  
"Mmm, I wouldn't call him my lover." The American said. "At least, not yet. I'll make you a deal. If I tell you about my secret crush, you tell me about yours. Okay?"  
  
Heero nodded, then hesitated. "Him?"  
  
"Yeah, him." Duo smiled as he spoke. "I met him near the beginning of my fight in the war. He's the most beautiful person I ever met, with deep blue eyes and a mop of brown hair on his head." Pausing, the American's smile faded. "Although he pretends nothing bothers him, I know he's fighting a battle within himself. I want to help him, and I try to, but he's stubborn and hard to reach because he's protected by a fragile shell that he's built since childhood . . ."  
  
A brief silence passed before Duo shook his head and smiled again. "But forget that, Heero. Tell me about your crush."  
  
"I always feel safe when I'm around him." began the wing pilot. "He has a way of making people feel wanted and cared for. I, too, met my secret love during the beginning of my fight in the war. He was doing the noble thing of saving an innocent girl he didn't even know. He tried to kill me, then saved me. He's charming, funny, attractive and-" Heero stopped abruptly, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"And?" Duo pursued with an inquisitive tone. A grin rested on his lips, one hand reaching out to tip up Heero's chin. "You can tell me, buddy."  
  
"I- I find him to be- to be sexy!" The smaller boy took in a deep breath, his cheeks burning.  
  
"Sexy, eh?" The American asked as he brushed his fingers over Heero's lips. "Please, tell me more about your perfect guy."  
  
"Du~o!" Heero pulled away from his friend's grasp and pouted. "It's not funny."  
  
"Of course not." Duo said seriously, but his eyes betrayed him. Heero scowled and, had he been anyone but the Perfect Soldier, would have stuck out his tongue.  
  
Inching closer to the edge of the desk, Duo leaned forward and grasped Heero's hands. "Does this mystery man have a name?"  
  
"Does yours?" Heero shot back. The American chuckled and Heero unconsciously moved closer to the boy on the desk.  
  
"Fair is fair, I suppose." Duo murmured. "Did those books tell you what happens once two people have confessed their love for each other?"  
  
"They kiss." announced Heero in a knowing tone.  
  
"Mmm, sounds good to me." replied Duo. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Heero's, drinking from the smaller boy's tentative reaction to the gesture. The Deathscythe pilot slid off the desk and drew Heero to his feet. Arms wrapped securely around the Japanese teen's waist, lips breaking apart for a fleeting second of breath. Then Duo's lips started to explore the flesh of Heero's neck, urging a moan from the other. Withdrawing again, Duo brushed back Heero's bangs and smiled as Prussian pools flickered open.  
  
"Hey." The American said softly.  
  
Heero blinked a couple times before answering with a soft "hey" in return. The Wing pilot leaned his head against Duo's shoulder and took in a few shaky breaths.  
  
"You okay?" continued the braided youth. His hands massaged the back of the boy in his arms, lips planting soft kisses on the other's hair. Heero nodded in confirmation, raising his gaze to meet Duo's amethyst orbs.  
  
"Please tell me that I didn't tell you that I find you sexy."  
  
Duo started grinning. "No, I definitely remember you telling me that." He then lowered his head and nipped at Heero's ear. "And to be fair, I'll tell you that you're pretty hot and sexy in my books, Mr. Yuy. So what do you say, tomorrow we'll drop off those stupid books and tonight we have a little fun?"  
  
"You mean, exchange acts that quench our sexual desires?" Quoted Heero with a hopeful look.  
  
Duo chuckled and pushed Heero onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we are *so* getting rid of those books."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
